


Liverpool's Morning Routine

by CreepyEnigma



Category: EPL - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyEnigma/pseuds/CreepyEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have morning routines. Liverpool is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liverpool's Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scionavarielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/gifts).



> I just thought of this last night, and I was unable to suppress my urge to write it.

It was an early Saturday morning in the Barclays Neighbourhood. The other clubs are still asleep with the exception of the other early birds Tottenham and Swansea.

Liverpool was surprisingly still in bed. He usually wakes up before his alarm clock. Speaking of the little rascal, the alarm blared loudly, causing Liverpool to fall off his bed, he was on the edge, after all.

“Crap.” Hissed Liverpool. Luckily he didn’t hit his head on his bedside table. He looked at his alarm clock in annoyance and turned it off. 

Liverpool made up his bed and opened up his bedroom windows to let in some fresh air. From inside he could see Tottenham and Swansea chatting near the pond once again.

But Liverpool had no time to spare. His routine is an absolute priority (besides the obvious like matches, players, managers, and competitions). He grabbed a comb and tamed his bed hair. Once that’s done, Liverpool puts the comb down and started stretching.

After five minutes of stretching, Liverpool takes his pajamas off and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Liverpool wrapped his towel around his waist. He grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. Once that’s done, Liverpool puts his clothes on. He grabbed his trainers and goes outside for a jog.


End file.
